Am I Not Pretty Enough
by DietJutsu
Summary: “Do you…do you really feel like this?” He asked. “I don’t know.” She said softly. “I don’t know what to feel anymore.” Royai Oneshot


Another Roy/Riza oneshot, although I'm not too happy with it. The song is _Am I Not Pretty Enough_ by _Kasey Chambers_. Enjoy.

-----

Am I not pretty enough

Is my heart too broken

Do I cry too much

Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh

Should I try it harder

Why do you see right through me

Riza sat at her desk and shuffled through some papers as she tried to not listen to the Colonel talk about his upcoming date. She sighed lightly as she placed a thick pile of papers on top of an already high stack. "Sir, you should really finish your paper work or you might not make it to your date on time."

"Oh, please!" The over-confident Colonel answered as he spun in a small circle of confidence. "I have two hours to complete fifty pages of work, I will be done with time to spare!"

"Actually Sir," Hawkeye cut in as she walked over to his desk, which was currently unoccupied. "You have _one_ hour to complete _two hundred_ papers." She set the pile down upon the wooden desk's surface, the contents shaking in a fearful response. "So I suggest you get started."

Roy's mouth would have dropped clear to Hell if it could have, but instead he just stuttered out what words he could. "T-two h-hundred? H-how is that p-possible?"

"You have been putting it off all week." The blonde Lieutenant answered as she turned to her superior with a mother's glare. "Something about, "Oh, it's only a little now, I'll finish it later." And now just so happens to be later."

"B-but," Mustang began as he pulled himself together and took a step towards his Lieutenant, eyes pleading. "I'll never get this amount of work done in one hour alone, can't I just do it tomorrow?"

"No." She said simply as she crossed her uniform covered arms. "You can spend the night with me if you can't finish."

Roy sighed in defeat as he drug himself to his desk. "Spend the night with you huh…" He said under his breath. "You'll probably just shoot me until I…"

Riza turned her back to him slowly as she closed her eyes. He looked a bit surprised at her actions and looked to his subordinates, who each gave him an equally confused stare. Roy was now scared that he had hurt her feelings in some way. "H-Hawkeye?" He asked softly as he began to stand up.

"Get back to work, Sir." She responded simply as she began on her way to her desk.

Roy watched her leave his side of his office with worried eyes. "Yes, of course." He said softly as he sat down and proceeded to sign papers.

-----

I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me

I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break

I crave, I love, I've waited long enough

I try as hard as I can

An hour had passed and Mustang looked to the clock, a sigh of sorrow escaping him. "Well, I'm surely not going to make it out of here in time." He muttered as he placed his head on his desk and sighed once more.

A few seconds passed and he heard nothing but silence. He looked up, a bit surprised that his First Lieutenant hadn't said anything to him while he hadn't been working. "Um, Lieutenant, is everything…ok?" He asked, just now realizing that she was writing on a small piece of paper.

"Yes." She replied simply as she kept writing slowly. She would stop, think, and then write again, sort of like she was writing a poem.

"What are you writing?" He asked as he stood up slowly, his interest and curiosity rising.

"Nothing." Riza answered simply as she lifted her pen to her mouth, thinking.

Roy stared at her in amazement. After all this time he had hidden his feelings for her, pushing them away by seeing other women, women that only satisfied him for a short time, yet still taking away the pain of not being with the one woman he truly loved and admired.

Am I not pretty enough

Is my heart too broken

Do I cry too much

Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh

Should I try it harder

Why do you see right through me

He stood slowly, pushing his chair back with his legs as to not make noise. He set his pen down softly and turned his back to his desk, slowly making his way around to the front. Although the Colonel was attempting to be quiet he could not escape his First Lieutenant's sharp eyes.

She soon looked up from her work, a hand placed over her paper. "Yes…Sir?" She asked, a bit of anger in her voice. "What is it now that is keeping you from your work?"

"A pretty girl." He answered with a smirk as he made his way towards her side of the room.

I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real

"Oh, is that so?"

I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees

"Yes, it is." Roy said as he grew closer to her desk, his hands behind his back as he kept the same smile.

"May I ask who she is?"

I hope, I stand, I take it like a man

Mustang thought about it a moment as he stopped in front of his Lieutenant's desk. "I don't know, I mean, she might shoot me if I tell."

I try as hard as I can

Riza's eyes opened wide as she heard the words. _I don't know, I mean, she might shoot me if I tell._ She wanted to smile or cry but held it back, she wasn't even sure if he was talking about her. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on top of hers.

"May I…see?" Mustang asked with kind eyes and a smile that could melt the rain.

Hawkeye was lost and couldn't respond; soon she felt her hand being lifted and the soft paper being taken away. She came back to reality when she realized that her superior had taken her treasure away. She stood and lunged for her work, but it was out of reach.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Roy had finished. "Do you…do you really feel like this?" He asked, his once zestful eyes filled with sorrow.

"I…" Riza looked to the floor to the right of her. "I don't know." She said softly. "I don't know what to feel anymore."

Roy's hand balled into a fist as he crumpled the paper, soon throwing it to the ground beside him. He walked quickly over behind his First Lieutenant's desk, taking her hands in his.

"S-sir?" She asked, her face a deep red. "What are you…" She stopped when she felt his warm lips on hers, the feeling of his body, and their fingers interlace.

A few seconds passed and he pulled away. "I told you," he began, "a pretty girl has been keeping me from my work."

The First Lieutenant smiled and blushed at the comment. Suddenly, that little slip of paper didn't seem important. Those seven lines no longer held any many.

"Perhaps," he said to her with a smile and a small laugh. "Spending the night with you wasn't so bad after all."

Am I not pretty enough

Is my heart too broken

Do I cry too much

Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh

Should I try it harder

Why do you see right through me


End file.
